Valentine's Day Letters
Lucifer To the master of the fragment, the great lord: It's the time of valentines again, and as the leader of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory, I hereby present to you this chocolate, and my vow for eternal obedience. ~Eldest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory: Lucifer, with love and loyalty P.S. If there's anything you'd like me to do, I will be willing to turn into a chair, a candlestick, a cat, a carpet, a furniture, and even a slave, so please order this pathetic furniture around as you wish. Leviathan To the honored lord who must've gotten chocolate from others: Although my chocolate is only one of the many that you have received, I still have poured my heart and effort into making it. Even if it's just an insignificant one in a huge pile, it doesn't matter. This message is from one pair of the countless eyes fixed to you, that lunatic one with the color of envious red Forget-me-not, ohehehehehehe~ ~Second eldest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory: Leviathan, with love and jealousy Satan To the master of the seven sisters, the almighty lord: I have predicted that my foolish sisters must've included some rude words in the letters. But, the fault is not theirs. It's all due to that I have not taught them well. Please accept my apologies And also, have your harsh remarks at me if you wish... Any strong words, I can take, because I am prepared for them... ~Third eldest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory: Satan, with love and regret Belphegor To the owner of the chessboard, the almighty lord: I have sent many chocolates to many males, but they are demon chocolates designed to make the men into lazy swines But your majesty has always fixed yourself into working So this is not a trap to sloth, but a real Valentine's chocolate from me ~Fourth eldest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory: Belphegor, with love and respect Mammon (Mammon's omitted due to the OP) Beelzebub To the owner of the chessboard, the almighty lord: I believe that your majesty deserves the best of the best chocolates so I spent many time looking for one that suits you and after countless tries, I have found the best one. ~Second youngest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory: Beelzebub, with love and cocoa P.S. The best of the best chocolates is really the best! It's so addicting that I couldn't stop myself after the first bite ...I have accidently ate them all, my apologies so here you go, the second best-tasting chocolate. Asmodeus To the owner of the chessboard, the almighty lord: I have melted my love into this chocolate. No, if possible, I want to become your majesty's chocolate. If that can be done, I will be able to lie on your majesty's warm and soft tounge, enjoying the sensation of your mouth to its fullest. ~Youngest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory: Asmodeus, with love, passion, and melancholy Chiester 45 To the master of number ********* fragment From the 4096th infantry of the Chiester Guards Thank you very much for all these times. I wished to make handcrafted chocolates and send them to you, but due to the chocolate terrorist attack last year, the headquarters forbade us to make chocolates. Therefore I have picked the best one which I thought would fit your majesty the most It would be my greatest honor if you can taste it. ~Chiester 45 Chiester 410 To the master of number ********* fragment From the 4096th infantry of the Chiester Guards The friendship chocolate of the roses, is the shotgun of the valentines. The true love chocolate that guarantees a perfect strike, is the sniper rifle of the valentines. And the chocolate I've sent to you...what of the valentines is it-ne? ~Chiester 410-ne Chiester 00 To the master of number ********* fragment From the 4096th infantry of the Chiester Guards Along with the blessings of valentines, I've included the love and respect for your majesty in this letter. The chocolate that accompanies this letter has passed the department's inspection please enjoy it without worries. ~Cheister 00 Dlanor A. Knox To celebrate valentines, and show my appreciation for all these times, I hereby present to you this chocolate. But, when it's valentines, I like to receive more than to give out chocolates. I like chocolate, because I'm a kid. I don't like hot chocolate, because I spill it easily ...and I can't really wash it off. If Gertrude sees this letter, she will force me to rewrite it ...how burdensome so I secretly sent this out before Gertrude can take a look at it. ~Chief Inquisitor of Eiserne Jungfrau: Dlanor A. Knox Gertrude Report: Today sure is cold bid my wish that your majesty may hold on to good health hereby present my blessings of St. Valentine's and alongside a piece of chocolate full of love and respect. ~First-class priest: Gertrude P.S. I've recently made a cat my pet, it's really cute. Which one does your majesty like more? Cats or Dogs? Cornelia Report: Days have still yet to warm themselves, and early spring has paid its first visit. At this time of enjoying the warmth of a heater, I bid your majesty greetings and fair wishes for good health. The delinquent who dared to disrupt this day of last year has been taken into custody. I have with me the sense of a law enforcer, carrying on my daily duties. ~Third-class Priest: Cornelia Beatrice HAPPY VALENTINES, ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND, WHAAAAAAAAAAAT AAAAAAA PIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~! Just to let you know, I have eaten that pile of chocolates mailed to you. If you ever let me catch you, you are DEAD! I will let you know that you will never be able to receive chocolates from girls, EVER! ...But oh well, I really do pity your pathetic look, so here you go, I have saved you a piece of chocolate, be grateful for my kindness~! I, I was thinking...of making you a handcrafted chocolate, but mines tasted too good. It would be a pity to send it to you, so I ate it myself. If it's for you, I think a chocolate bought elsewhere will be good enough. ~Golden Witch: Beatrice Ange Ushiromiya To onii-chan: I think onii-chan has already received tons of chocolates. Most of them are probably just trying to catch your attention, so don't get all excited about'em. Unlike back in onii-chan's time, girls nowadays send chocolates to even just normal friends. My chocolate is handcrafted, and for some reason I've shaped it into a heart, but don't overthink ...there's nothing special behind it ~From your cute little sister: Ange Category:Bonus Material